Everything I Ever Wanted
by Simply Irresistable
Summary: Ok, this is the first part of my first fanfic ever. Anyway i hope you don't think it sucks. So the summery is: Matt thought he was happy with Sora but does he truely love her,and will Mimi continue wanting someone she can't have or finally see love that'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Digimon; not the show or any merchandise. In fact I only started becoming obsessed with the show b/c of my best bud (I like Matt, hehe).  
  
Author's Note: Wow, having to write this is really dumb and is just gonna be me rambling for a while. I love the show and was only to happy when someone (Danielle) got me involved in fanfic/ addicted to it and Digimon. I love the episode when they're older, if I ever get to see it. I like Matt; I could say that over and over, in fact I have, in a giddy happy voice. Well I hope you like the story, or at least this first part. I have writer's block so a review with ideas would be helpful. Now if you hate the story then we can pretend I was having a blonde moment when writing it. Be aware there are some curses, no one be offended please, and don't worry about hurting my feelings w/ reviews; I can handle the truth!!!   
  
Ring, Ring  
"Oh shit, where the hell is the phone?" Mimi shouted to herself. There was definite ringing coming from somewhere in the mess she called a room. It was so bad that she couldn't even she the floor anymore.  
Ring, Ring  
"Ah ha, I found it" Mimi cried in triumph. "Hello?"  
"Hey Mimi, it's Kari."  
"Hey, what's up Kari?"  
"I was just calling to see if you were coming clubbing with the rest of the group tonight, the scene is supposed to be jumping."  
"Kari, I don't know if I'm up for a night watching Sora and Matt grinding; I don't think my heart is strong enough."  
"Well then it's settled, you're coming."  
"But Kari..."  
"Mimi, Sora can't make it, Matt will be all by his lonesome, and probably in need of company."  
"Well then you know I'll be there, after all, it's my duty to help a friend in need, hehe."  
"Great Tai and I will come by around 8 to pick you up."  
"Cool, but OH MY GOD, I only have three hours to look drop dead gorgeous, I have to get started right away, bye Kari."  
Mimi hung up and threw the phone onto a huge pile of cloths and began frantically searching through her closet for the perfect outfit. In two hours she had tried on every piece of clothing she owned at least twice in front of her full-length mirror.  
"Ok, I'll resume the search later, now it's time to focus on hair and makeup."  
After putting her hair half up and adding sparkling jewel clips, Mimi attempted to apply her makeup with hopes of achieving a natural look.  
"There finished, now what the hell do I wear?"  
After another half-hour Mimi finally decided to wear a light pink tub top and tight black leather pants.  
Ding Dong  
"Just in time." Mimi muttered while running down the stairs to greet her best bud.  
"Hey Tai, Kari, how do I look?" Mimi asked as she spun around.  
"Wow, you look... great!" Tai exclaimed  
"Yeah, you'll have all the guys eating out of the palm of your hand." Kari said mischievously.   
"Well there's only one guy I want, the rest can eat out of some other girl's hand." Mimi said through a slight giggle. "We should head out if we want to get to the club on time."  
"You're right, let's go." Said Tai like it was his idea to leave in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This music rocks!" Tai yelled to Mimi upon entering the Underground Moonlight club.  
"I know," replied Mimi, "it's got a great beat for dancing."  
"So would you like to..." Tai began  
"Oh Hi Matt!" Mimi yelled and walked to greet before Tai could finish.  
"Hey Mimi, you look great, as always." Said Matt.  
"Thanks, hey maybe later we could, you know, like dance, or something." rambled Mimi.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Matt replied, he wasn't really paying attention to what Mimi was saying. How could he with a club full of dancing happy couples, and Sora nowhere to be seen. He knew she wasn't coming, but a part of him still hoped she would appear; he longed to hold her close, to smell the sweet sent of her hair, and to have her soft lips tenderly kissing his. Matt was so busy fantasizing; he didn't realize everyone had moved to a table and that he was left standing alone in a corner. Hell, he didn't even realize an hour of the night had past and he hadn't talked or danced with one person.   
After another half hour Mimi noticed that Matt still hadn't moved. He looked so sad and lonely. "Well," Mimi thought, "It's now or never." As she walked to Matt's corner.  
"So are you ready to dance?"  
"Mimi, I'm not really in the mood, I miss Sora and there's one other little problem."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm not really the world's best dancer."  
"Is that all? I can help with that, come on!" Mimi said as she dragged Matt onto the dance floor.  
"Mimi I really don't want to." Matt complained.  
"Matt, as your friend it's my duty to cheer you up, so please no whining or arguing, you and I are going to dance. It'll be fun!"  
"Fine." Matt gave in with a sigh.  
"Ok, lets see your moves."  
"See Mimi, that's the problem, I don't have any," Matt whispered into her ear.  
"Oh, then I'll have to help you find your inner dancer." Mimi replied with a giggle. Matt laughed too. "Hah, you just laughed, you're cheering up already."  
"The first thing you need to do is get a feel for the music, don't just hear it, move with it, like this." Mimi began showing off some her best moves as a demonstration. Matt tried to feel the music as Mimi put it, but he really was a horrible dancer, and he ended up looking like a person with muscle spasms. Mimi tried to control her laughter, but it finally all came bursting out.  
"What?" Matt asked, "I'm feeling the music, I'm dancing."  
"I'm sorry to say this, but Matt what your doing can't be called dancing, you look...like your...having multiple...spasms." Mimi stuttered through giggles.  
"Hey, I said I couldn't dance, I'm leaving."  
"No come on Matt, I'm sorry. Maybe we need to try a hands on approach." Matt looked at Mimi questioningly. "Just trust me and come here." Mimi said. "Let me help you." Mimi put her hands on Matt's waist and pulled him closer to her, close enough for her to smell his cologne and feel the warmth of his body; it was almost enough to make her knees collapse.   
"Here, now put your hands on my waist and feel what I do, then you try it."  
Matt put his hands on her waist and tried to mimic Mimi's moves while her hands added extra support by lightly guiding his hips. He couldn't get over how good it felt to hold her in his arms; to smell the sent of strawberries in her hair and to feel her silky, warm skin against his hands.  
Mimi looked into Matt's eyes, and he noticed how breathtakingly beautiful they were. Mimi put her head against his chest, and he hoped that she couldn't feel or hear his heart beat increase. My god, what's wrong with me? Matt thought. I have a girlfriend and I love her, but being with Mimi, it's like experiencing heaven, I can't remember ever feeling like this with Sora; god knows how much I wanted to though.  
Mimi was floating on a cloud, she was in Matt's arms feeling his hands on her waist, and hearing his heart race. I wish I knew he loved me as much as I love him, I wish he would ask me out, but most of all I wish I was his girlfriend. At the mention of that word, girlfriend, Mimi's fantasy came crashing down and caused her to pull away from Matt. She remembered he already had a girlfriend that he loved. Mimi almost wanted to cry.  
"What's wrong, Mimi? Why'd you pull away like that?" Matt asked. His eyes were filled with concern.  
"Ummm... the song ended. I'm gonna take a dancing break, ok? By the way, you did great for your first dancing lesson."  
"Thanks, I had a great teacher." Matt said with a smile that melted Mimi's heart.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Come on everyone, hustle!! My grandmother tackles better then you clowns. Mimi, at least attempt to catch the ball instead of screaming when it comes near you. Tai try to stop the other team from scoring, and Matt please control your throwing, so that a player on your team can actually catch the football." The gym teacher screamed hoping her students would finally put some effort into their football game.  
"But if I somehow do catch the ball, Ms. Summers, then there's a large possibility that I'll get knocked down by another player." Mimi whined.  
"First, being "knocked down" is called being tackled, and second that's the point of the game. If you don't start participating more I'm going to have to give you a lower grade."  
"Fine Ms. Summers, I'll give football a try." Mimi said through clinched teeth. Ugh, whoever invented a sport where girls have to run like wild around a field, break nails catching pig-skinned balls, and be tackled was insane. I mean ewwwww, if I hit the ground then my gym outfit with be ruined; grrrrr, what a horrid game!!!  
"Down, set, hike!!" Matt yelled. The ball twirled through the air with perfect form, heading straight for Mimi.  
"I got it, I got it!!" Mimi cried.  
"I'll get her." Tai said to the running back.  
"Wahoo, I got it, I caught the ball...Ahhhhhh!" Mimi screamed as Tai came at her from the side and took her down, but he fell down too. Tai landed on top of Mimi and they both just started laughing.  
"Tai...you...can...get...off...me...now" Mimi said through giggles.  
"Oh right, sorry."  
Why isn't Tai getting off Mimi yet, I mean what the hell are they doing down there. Why is Mimi letting him stay on top of her; Oh My God, why do I even care? I can't believe I'm jealous of Tai because he got to tackle Mimi, mainly because he gets to have his body lying gently on top of her. He can probably feel her warm breath, smell the strawberry sent of her hair, hell he's close enough for their lips to touch. Why do I care? I love Sora, don't I? Matt thought while giving Tai a dirty look.  
"Thanks for my first tackle, you may have hurt my shoulder, stained my shirt, and ruined the play for my team, but it was incredibly funny." Said Mimi as Tai finally helped her up.  
"No problem, it was my pleasure to push you down to the ground and land on top of you, heck it was fun."  
"Which part, knocking me down or landing on top of me?" Mimi teased.  
"See knocking you down was good for the team, but landing on top of you was the fun part for me." Tai whispered into her ear.  
What the hell is Tai doing now? Doesn't he realize we should be playing football? Why is he leaning so damn close to her; is he kissing her? Is that why her smile is so wide and bright? Damnitt, why the hell do I have to care?  
"Mimi, Tai, save the laughing and flirting for your next class; this is physical education, now get out there and play football!!"  
"Yes Ms. Summers," they replied in unison. "And we weren't flirting." Mimi added. Matt couldn't help but sigh and smile in relief. They weren't flirting; Mimi and Tai weren't kissing, they were just two friends playing the game. Why does this make me feel so happy and relieved?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that's all the story I got in me, I just can't think of what should happen next and I don't want to screw up the story by adding useless information or screwing with the plot. Help would be very kind of any readers as long as they don't mind the possibility of me using their ideas; I mean I'd give you credit and everything. Just please tell me what you truly think and if possible add messages of adoration, praise, and worship me for the gifted writer I am. Hehe, j/k. j/k. j/k, although any worship would be welcomed.  
  
  



	2. Never In My Wildest Dreams

~*~ Never In My Wildest Dreams ~*~  
Disclaimer: OK, I still don't on anything that has to do with Digimon, their characters, the plot, or any merchandise. All I'm doing is trying to write a story with a good plot that doesn't sound like crap. ("Too Late") "Shut Up, Danielle!"  
  
Author's Note: Once Again, it's me, Simply Irresistable, rambling for a paragraph before my new chapter. I mean does anyone even read these stupid tings anyway? I think not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please read and review with both positive and negative responses. I want to hear your raves of praise or your protests that I put such shit on fanfic. (With hope most of you will agree with choice A) Bye ;-)  
  
"Hey Kari, right on time as usual. Too bad school doesn't start later, I mean how is anyone supposed get enough sleep to look gorgeous and also have enough energy to walk like a mile at the crack of dawn; it's absurd. Oh, morning Tai; forced to tag along with your sister and her friend on this lovely morning stroll to hell?"  
"Morning Mimi," replied Tai, "Now that I see the type of conversation I miss every morning, maybe I'll start walking with the two of you to our beloved high school more often. Kari, is she like this every morning?"  
"Every single day it's the same speech, that is until our mandatory stop for coffee at the corner cafe. Once she starts drinking a French vanilla cappuccino, all problems disappear and quiet time begins." She then added in a pretend whisper, "Most motor skills for Mimi don't kick into full gear until at least nine thirty if we're lucky," Once finished Kari tried to suppress a slight giggle, but had no success.  
"Shut up Kari! What is this? Gang up on Mimi morning."  
"On the contrary," said Tai as he attempted to sooth an obviously cranky Mimi, "I think it's incredibly cute that you're not a morning person." As this was said, Tai gently pushed a hair that had gone astray behind Mimi's ear and let his finger caress her check softy before his hand dropped back to his side. Does she realize how incredibly beautiful she looks with the first rays of sunlight on her face; she almost seems to glow. Does she realize that I like her as more then a friend? Does she think of me as anything more then her best friend's brother? All these thoughts rushed through Tai's head as Mimi just smiled and thanked him for fixing her hair.  
All of a sudden Mimi's eyes lit up; Tai followed her gaze to the coffee shop and just made out "My beloved coffee," as Mimi went into a sprint.  
"Wow!" replied Kari, "She must be in terrible need of caffeine; I've never seen her go so fast at this hour in the morning." Both her and Tai burst out laughing and tried to catch up to their friend. When they reached Mimi she had already begun drinking and was ready to leave. Before she could rejoin Kari on the sidewalk Tai held her back so they were slightly behind his sister. He then attempted to ask Mimi something he had wanted to for a long time.   
"So Mimi, enjoying your coffee?"   
"Of course, French vanilla is the only thing that can help me function throughout the day."  
"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday night?"  
"No, how pathetic am I; I don't have anything planned the entire weekend, why do you ask?"  
"Um... I thought that, if like, you weren't doing anything, and I wasn't doing anything, well maybe we could do nothing together, I mean something together." Wow I'm so bad at this, Tai thought; I bet she just laughs in my face. Get ready for rejection.   
"What did you have in mind?" asked Mimi.  
"I thought maybe we could go see a movie or rent one and go back to my house."  
"What, you mean, like a date?"  
"No, just as friends. If that's ok with you?"  
"Sure that sounds like fun, what time should I come over?"  
"Is eight ok?"  
"Sure, I'll bring the popcorn and junk food if you supply the movie."  
"Perfect, my mom plans on trying a new tofu recipe on Friday so I'll be pretty hungry. Of course I may die from food poisoning before you arrive." Mimi began laughing but Tai's facial expression didn't change. "You think I'm kidding?" That just caused Mimi to clutch her stomach as the laughs doubled. "It's nice to know that you think my early death is funny. Do me a favor, just don't laugh at my funeral."  
"Oh...I'm...sorry...it's...just...soooooooo...funny." Mimi stopped talking in an attempt to catch her breath. "You know I'd be truly depressed if you died, right?"  
Kari, who had remained silent since leaving the coffee shop, finally tuned into their conversation, and asked, "Hey Tai, if you die can I have your room?"  
"Why you little..." Tai said as Kari ran off and he chased after her. Tai finally caught up with her near the school gate and they both were breathing hard from the running and the ever-present laughter. Mimi caught up with them and all three entered the school gate together. Mimi had her coffee in one hand and Tai's hand in the other. All the other digidestined were in a circle talking when Mimi, Tai, and Kari joined in. Matt had his arm around Sora's shoulder and was completely happy and in love until he saw Mimi and Tai holding hands; until he saw Mimi smile up at him. Then a feeling of anger and jealousy ran through him. Are Mimi and Tai a couple now? But I thought they weren't flirting yesterday and that they were just friends. Wait a minute, why do I give a damn? I mean, I'm totally in love with a great, smart, pretty, funny girl already. I can't be jealous of Tai because I don't have any feelings besides friendship for Mimi. Matt thought all these things to himself, and then an inner voice interrupted his rationalizing. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll come true." Matt's inner conflict had caused him not to hear the bell or notice that almost everyone was already in the building.  
"Shit, if I don't hurry I'll be late for class!" he muttered to himself. And with that he pushed all thoughts and feelings of Mimi, Tai, and Sora out of his mind and thought of the task at hand, school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mimi."  
"Oh hi Matt. What's up?"  
"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you and Tai, are now, like well, a couple?"  
"Me and Tai? No we're just friends, why do you ask?"  
"No reason, I just assumed you guys were seeing each other." Relief flooded throughout Matt's body. Just knowing that Mimi and Tai weren't together was enough to make him attempt to dance again, but he still couldn't understand why he was so happy. I mean it's not like I love Mimi, do I? "Hey, if you're not doing anything on Friday night, then maybe you'd like to stop by and listen to my band rehearse? We have a cool new song and I could use another music lovers opinion."  
"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun, but why not ask Sora for her opinion?"  
"She's babysitting on Friday, besides we don't hang out enough. So can you come or not."  
"Sure, I'll be there, what time are you starting?"  
"Around eight o'clock."  
"Ok, great. See you then."  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Mimi was so overjoyed that Matt asked her to come hear his band rehearse that she completely ran off to tell Kari that her dreams were coming true, that Matt had asked her out, well sort of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Walking home from school...  
  
"Kari, you'll never guess what happened to me today."  
"Well considering you haven't stopped smiling once and it's such a goofy grin I'd have to guess that Matt asked you out."   
"Yes."  
"Wait, What?"  
"Matt asked me out."  
"No way, I was just kidding before. He really asked you out? What about Sora?"  
"Ok, well he sort of asked me out. He invited me to go listen to his band rehearse. Eeeee, isn't that the coolest! I mean i've dreamt about this but i never thought it could come true, not even in my wildest dreams!"  
"Oh my god, that's great! When are you going?"  
"This Friday night around eight."  
"Wait, this Friday night?"  
"Yeah, why."  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"No I don't think so... Oh no, I already made plans with Tai. What will I do?"  
"I don't know, you're going to have to choose, hurting a good friend of yours, my brother, or going "out" with Matt."  
  
~*~ Who will Mimi choose? You're just going to have to wait and find out in my next chapter. I know I changed some of the digidestined personalities, like Mimi. Don't flame me for not making her a morning person, as you can see it was critical to the plot. Anyway please read and review. I look forward to hearing both the good and the bad. ~*~   



End file.
